


I Want To Feel Chaotic

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, My Tumblr Post, Polyamory, Use of it/its
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon, Gerry, and Michael are in a relationship and frankly it's adorable.
Relationships: Gerard Keay /Michael/ Jonathan Sims, Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Gerard Keay/Michael, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	I Want To Feel Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> Happens two years before the actual events happen because I need it to for it to make sense okay thanks
> 
> Also the title is from the song Permanence by Bears In Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets Gerry and Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited, Chapter 1 and 2 are now just chapter 1

Gertrude Robinson, Ex-head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, had died. Apparently during work, which did nothing to make Jon want the promotion he was being offered. But he took it anyways, because if he was going to die at work he might as well be making more money while doing it.

And it's not like he was the only researcher moving to the Archives. He had convinced Tim and Sasha and Martin. And even if he couldn't stand Martin he was glad for the help, though Martin isn't much help. But now we're getting off point.

Jon took the job and immediately regretted it. The whole Archive was disorganized and it was going to take him ages to sort it all out, even with the other's help. Not to mention the fact that he was wanting to digitalize it all so that they could be stored longer and in a safer way.

And he did most of this on his laptop, just scanning the reports onto a file and not bothering to read them at all really.

Until he came across a statement that simply wouldn't it scan. Jon pulled it out of the scanner and skimmed over it.

Case #0122204, given by a Mr. Nathan Watts and it had been given just a little bit over a year before.

It didn't appear to be any different than the others but there was obviously something wrong or it would scan normally, he just didn't know what.

Jon decided to take it back over to his desk so he could examine it closer, and let the other statements continue scanning, but the more he looked at it the more he was certain it was just like the others.

Same obviously fake story, same drunk person rattling off about something that didn't happen, he just honestly could not imagine what was wrong with it. He had half a mind to just type it out right then and there and be done with it, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", he called out to whoever was on the other side of the door, setting the paper in his hands down.

The door opened and there, holding the doorknob and standing in the doorway, was a tall goth man. He stepped farther into the office and frowned at Jon.

"You're not Gertrude", The man said, as if this wasn't obvious.

"No, no I'm not. I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Robinson died a late last year", Jon told him, "But if you'd like to give a statement, I can help you".

"Oh no, I don't want to give a statement, ever.", The man told him, walking over to the desk and sitting across from Jon anyways, "I just hadn't heard from her in a while and was coming to check on her. Guess I'm too late. That's a shame. How'd she die?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she died at work. Were you two friends?"

"Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out later then. And yeah, you could say that, but I'd say that we were more like co-workers, but not officially. I just helped her around the archives a bit and she helped me with some stuff", The man shrugged.

"You helped around the archives?", Jon asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I just helped go over some stuff, didn't do anything illegal, not like Elias would care much anyways", he said.

"No, it's not that, did Gertrude ever try to digitalize the files, like put them on a computer?"

"Um, a couple. But most of them didn't take so it doesn't matter, does it?"

"Oh, well I was scanning them and this one won't scan and I was just wondering if you knew the reason for that", Jon held the statement out to him. The man took it, but didn't even look at it, just stared at Jon.

"Only the true ones don't scan. If you want a recording of this one you'll have to use tape"

"Really?", Jon asked him, not willing to believe that the nonsense written on the page was true.

"Yes really. Look, just try it. There's an old tape recorder in the archive room."

"I will. Thanks"

"No problem", The man said standing up, handing the statement back, "Now if you don't mind me I have to get going. I have a some book shopping to do"

"Alright", Jon said, taking the statement and setting it down on his desk, he stood and held out his hand, "It was nice to meet you, well, I don't think we ever exchanged name"

The man took Jon's hand, shaking it, "Gerard Keay", He said smiling.

"Jonathan Sims", Jon told him in return.

"Well, Jon, can I call you Jon, I'm gonna call you Jon, it was nice talking to you.", He said, still holding Jon's hand even though they had gone on a lot longer than a normal handshake should and they weren't actually 'shaking' hands.

"Same to you", Jon said. They stood there for a moment, not saying anything. It would have been awkward if they weren't both very lost in their own thoughts.

But non-awkward things must eventually become awkward, and they noticed how long they'd just been standing there,holding hands.

"Well, um, like I said I have to go, I'll be seeing you around?", Gerard said,the last part was more of a question but oh well, dropping Jon's hand and striding over to the door.

"I hope so", Jon told him, finding a bit of courage he didn't know he had.

"Yeah me too. Goodbye Jon", Gerard said leaving the room, as Jon returned the goodbye.

Jon sat at his desk for a good fifteen minutes, hitting himself over how dumb he had been, not only because of what he had said but also because he didn't get the other man's phone number.

Eventually he got up, done wallowing in self pity, and made his way to the Archive room to search for the tape recorder.

* * *

Gerard left Jon's office and immediately made his way towards the front entrance of the institute, trying to ignore the thoughts raging in his head. There were a lot of them, all screaming at him in some way. 

But the most prominent one was the one yelling at him for not getting Jon's contact information. He felt so stupid. 

Although, he reasoned with himself, it was probably for the best. With Gertrude gone he doesn't have to be tied to an Archivist, he can go on looking for and destroying Leitners without having to worry about anything else. 

Except for he knew that wasn't true. He knew he would always have a connection to the institute and the supernatural as a whole. Especially since *it* still knew where to find him. He could never hide from-

"Gerry!", His thoughts were cut off by a very familiar voice and the clicking if a door being opened. 

"Speak of the devil", Gerard whispered to himself and turned to face the being who had just entered the main hall of the institute, through a bright yellow door that had not been there moments before, "Hello Michael. How have you been?"

"The same as usual. Though I've been very lucky recently, it seems several people have wanted an escape from life, and they're very willing to open my door", It smirked and stepped closer to Gerard, "How have you been Gerry? Did you hear about Gertrude yet? Can't say I'm particularly upset about it. She had it coming. Though I suppose it'll be boring without her and her attempts at stopping rituals"

"Yes, I know about Gertrude. And I know who did it. But it's not that important, is it?"

"Of course it is! There's going to be a new Archivist isn't there? Shouldn't we try to become their friend?", Michael asked, throwing his long arms around Gerard's shoulders. 

"You want to be friends with someone other than me? Didn't take you for a people person, Michael", Gerard said, not even bothering to try and move Michael's arms from around him. 

"I take offense to that. I like many people and many people like me. You're not my only friend", Michael told him. Gerard was sure it's other friends were probably more like victims but he didn't say anything, "And, I like to know the Archivists. It did help me a lot that Gertrude knew Michael Shelley so well"

"I suppose it did, but seriously you should just leave Jon alone, he's got enough on his plate right now", Gerard told it. 

"Jon? Is that the Archivist's name? How do you know? Have you already talked to him?", Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes it is. And yes I have.", Gerard said, putting one of his hands up to Michael's cheek and pushing it away from him.

Michael loosened it's grip on Gerard and turned to look him in the eyes, "What's he like?"

"He's, uh, well he's very nice, seems kinda angry, and well, he's just a good guy"

"You're blushing"

"I am not!"

"You are too! I have to meet him if he can make you blush! I've been trying for years and I haven't gotten anything out of you, I have to meet the man who can do it", Michael said, letting go of Gerard and making it's way back to it's door. 

"Michael! Where are you going?", Gerard asked, not moving from where he was standing but stood there with his arms crossed, and Michael would have sworn he was pouting. 

"I'm going to meet the Archivist. Didn't I make that clear?", It said, one hand on the doorknob to the door, ready to close it. 

"I just told you not to do that."

"Gerry, I love you, but I do what I want and I want to meet the Archivist", Michael said, slamming the door shut. And as mad as Gerard was about it not listening to him, he was glad it left before it could see his blush get worse. 

* * *

Just as Jon sat down to record the statement, having found the tape recorder and a box of blank tapes, or at least he hoped they were blank, a yellow door appeared in his office. It was a yellow that made your eyes bleed from how bright it was. And from insides the door came a being. 

He could only describe it as a being. It was tall, with long limbs and and huge hands, and it's fingers looked sharp, they literally had a point at the end of them, it's eyes were just a colorful spiral, it's vibes were strictly not human. 

"So you're the new Archivist!", It said enthusiastically, making its way to his desk, "I'm Michael. It's wonderful to meet you". A large hand was held out to Jon who, after a moment's hesitation, shook it. 

"Jonathan Sims, but you can call me Jon if you'd like.", He said as though this whole experience was normal. 

"I'll stick with Archivist for now, thank you. Now, I must ask you a very important question", it said, sitting down and leaning towards Jon, almost enough to completely invade his personal space. 

"And that would be?", He asked trying hard to not make eye contact, worried that he may not be able to look away from the moving spiral of colors that were Michael's eyes. 

"What'd you do to make Gerry blush? I've been trying for years with zero success and then you show and boom, blood has rushed to his cheeks. So what did you do?", Michael asked. 

"I.. I don't know. Are you talking about Gerard? Gerard Keay?", Jon asked and Michael nodded, "Well all I did was talk to him and then he left. Nothing exciting. I made him blush?"

"Yeah, I asked him about you, wanting to know what the new Archivist was like. He started telling me and boom, his cheeks are bright red", it explained. As it did Jon could feel his own cheeks heating up and was just hoping Michael wouldn't notice. 

"Is it difficult to make him blush?", Jon asked. 

"Yes! I've tried everything! For years, back before when Michael Shelley was Michael Shelley and nothing has worked! I've tried compliments, I've tried innuendos, I've tried I've tried literal love poems and nothing works", Michael told him, letting it's head drop to the desk in defeat. 

"Well, all I did was talk with him, so I can't help you sorry", Jon told it again, putting a hand on Michael's back and patting it comfortingly, if not awkwardly. 

"It's okay- wait", Michael sat back up and looked at Jon, "Could you stand up and back away from the desk a bit. " Jon did what he asked, but felt a bit awkward as Michael have him a once-over. "Nevermind I absolutely get it. Don't worry about"

"You get what?", Jon asked, sitting back down at the desk.

"Why he blushed when talking about you", Michael told him. 

"And why is that?"

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?", Michael asked. Jon raised a confused eyebrow at him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. You do know you're attractive right?"

"Wh- what?", If Jon has water in his mouth he would have done a spit take. 

"I can not believe this. I leave Gerry alone for a week, one single week with no visits and he goes and gets a crush on the new hot Archivist", Michael, said more to himself than to Jon. 

"Hot?!"

"Shh, I'm talking to myself", Michael told him holding up a finger at him, "and yes hot. Please go buy a mirror or actually use the one you have already"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! Look from one ten to another, you're hot, Archivist, accept it and move on"

"Alright?", Jon said confused and blushing hard. 

"See that's the attitude", Michael smiled at him, "Now that we've got that mystery solved, I'm sure you have questions, so ask away"

"I do actually, is anything off limits?"

"Of course not. But if you turn the tape recorder on I'll crush it. This isn't me giving a statement, Archivist, it's me having a conversation with someone I'd like to be friends with, understood?"

"Of course", Jon said, putting the recorder away, "So about your door-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my Tumblr post: https://needscaffeine.tumblr.com/post/190975992015/jongerrymichael-au-thing-ummmm-it-starts-a-bit
> 
> Oh um, next chapter is Gerry and Michael/Jon and Michael and then we'll get into the actual getting together part. Thanks.


End file.
